


Clustered Together

by VenusianBouquet



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Other, more thoughts on the cluster and their relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianBouquet/pseuds/VenusianBouquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi said it once, that unspoken fear that rippled through all eight of them whenever it occurred- would they still be themselves, in two years? Eight? Twenty? Would their sense of “me-ness” as she put it, disintegrate? Would they even live that long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clustered Together

Nomi said it once, that unspoken fear that rippled through all eight of them whenever it occurred- would they still be themselves, in two years? eight? Twenty? Would their sense of “me-ness” as she put it, disintegrate? Would they even live that long?

Lito sips his morning coffee and looks out the cityscape, and it’s one taste, but eight different sensations, eight different interpretations run through his mind. Capheus enjoys the sweetness, Will and Riley wrinkle their noses, and Sun smiles, since coffee is not a luxury she can enjoy in the prison she’s in. Kala laughs at Will’s face, not there in her room but there in her mind, where she can feel herself making the same expression.

Nomi is still asleep, and they visit her, drifting over her and caressing her face gently, and leaving before she can wake up. It’s more for comfort than anything else at this point, a reassurance that she’s there and that she exists.

Lito remembers that he should tell Hernando, that he should let Hernando know that his kisses are not just his, but Kala’s, Will’s, even Capheus’. The thought all occurred to them again- if the line separating You and Them became blurred, _if not completely shattered_ , thinks Riley, then what would happen? What was the point anymore?

Annoyance ripples through them and they’re surprised to feel, to see Capheus stand and frown.

“We are Sensate. We are connected in such a miraculous way, why worry about things that do not matter? I still feel like Me, still feel like Capheus. The only difference is, I can now feel like Sun, or Will, or any of you. That does not mean I will cease to exist. Riley will still take her coffee black with one sugar, Lito will still say it’s not sweet enough, and I will still enjoy it either way. Let us enjoy the privilege of having 7 other selves, 7 other perspectives, and not worry about what may or may not happen,” he says. Lito breathes a little easier, and Sun can feel her body relax in her mattress on the floor of her cell.

All eight of them feel grateful for Capheus’s advice. The memory of Capheus sitting by Riley in Iceland comes unbidden, and although it is a sad one, it shows how grateful they all are to have Capheus, to have his words and sage advice cycle through them. _He is wise beyond his years_ , notes Kala. They all agree.

Riley feels Nomi hug her from behind, and very soon the 8 of them are touching in some way. Will is laying with his eyes closed, head in Riley’s lap. She’s playing with his hair, and Nomi has her head on Riley’s shoulder. Capheus is holding hands with Kala, his arm around her and Lito. Lito is sitting on his bed, Hernando spending the day with Dani, and he shifts to accommodate Sun, so she can lay her legs across his lap. Wolfgang sits next to Kala, his head on her shoulder, and his hand finds Lito’s, and they revel in the sensations of all of them holding the other. Physically impossible, to be sure, because Riley is playing with Will’s hair and not Wolfgang’s, but they all feel each other, reverberating within each other. They don’t know how they lived before this, and they never want to again. Clustered together.


End file.
